


Day 24 - Christmas Eve

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Eve, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snark, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Murphy stares up at the board announcing the flights. He doesn’t know why, nothing’s changed. His flight is still delayed, it’s still Christmas Eve, and his life still sucks.





	Day 24 - Christmas Eve

Murphy stares up at the board announcing the flights. He doesn’t know why he does it, nothing’s changed. His flight is still delayed, it’s still Christmas Eve, and his life still sucks.

This entire trip was a bad idea. He should have just stayed in New York and got blackout drunk for the holidays instead of planning a trip back to Arkadia. It’s not like he even likes it there; it sucks. He’s only been back twice in the ten years after graduation, once for Bellamy and Clarke’s engagement party and once when his Mother finally drank herself to death.

He was not planning to go back again and he’s already regretting it. Mbege is too fucking persuasive. The only reason he’s not just took his shit and walked back to his shitty apartment is that he spent way too much of his paycheck on this flight to waste it. 

Sighing, he closes his eyes and leans back in his chair. He’s so done with this day. He should have been on a flight, probably sitting in front of a screaming child, five hours ago and instead he’s stuck in an airport.

“You look like you need a drink,” someone tells him and Murphy just glances in the direction of the voice, only half opening his eyes. 

“You offering?” he asks, not bothering to glare at the guy. He looks familiar except Murphy isn’t acquainted with anyone who has floppy hair. “You don’t even look like you can legally drink.”

“Dude, I’m twenty-six,” the guy says, rolling his eyes. 

“Then why do you have the hair of a thirteen-year-old My Chemical Romance fan?” he snarks before he can really think about it. He probably wouldn’t take it back; it’s half eleven at night and he’ll never see this kid again. 

“Why do you dress like one?” the guy retorts and Murphy can’t help the grin on his face. Most people don’t insult him straight back; it’s refreshing. He sits up and fully opens his eyes. 

“I’m about to spend Christmas with my ex-boyfriend and his wife, I’m feeling pretty dead inside,” he explains, deciding to blame the sleep deprivation for the fact that he’s telling this to some random kid. “What’s your excuse?”

“Well, I’m currently missing a memorial for my dead girlfriend since my flight is delayed so I guess I’m just channeling my past emo self I guess,” the guy says and Murphy chokes. The kid _snorts_ at his reaction. “Plus, it makes me look cute.”

“If you say so,” he says and shrugs.

“It distracts from my nose,” the kid says and runs his hand through his hair. “You should try it.”

Murphy snorts, glances over at the board again. His flight is still delayed, but maybe Christmas will be less shit now. He has no clue who the kid is, but Murphy would rather spend time with him than anyone back in Arkadia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
